


Crispics

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: While travelling through hyperspace, you decide to cook up a storm and the only taste-tester is the beskar wearing Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Crispics

“I did it!” 

The cry was triumphant just as Mando walked the makeshift kitchen in the ship. He had just put the baby in a small ‘time out’ corner for misbehaving.

The narrow curtain pushed itself aside as you emerged from the room with a silver tray - on it sat several golden fried treats.

“Razor Crest-style crispics - what do you think?”

Mando’s head tilted to examine what was being presented and he sniffed, “Well, it looks and smells like the real thing.” He agreed. 

Your hair began to fall over your face so you pushed the rectangular object into his arms to hold for a minute while you reworked the mess until it was back in its place.

“Good because I need you to taste test it.” You noticed the man still in his movements and rolled your eyes. “Don’t fuss. I need an honest critic. I’ll be biased and the kid will eat anything.”

Wiping your hands down on your pants, you reached over to his belt and pulled free a black strip of fabric that he carried around. Lifting it up, you closed your eyes and fastened it the fabric around the back until all you could see was black. 

You reached out slowly and felt for the tray handles and took it back from the bounty hunter. Balancing it on one hand, you picked up one of the fried snacks and held it the air patiently. There was a soft movement of fabric and metal in front as you waited. 

Suddenly, there was a bite at the end of the crispic stick, several flakes from the crust dropping onto the silver platter and you could have sworn that the child crooned from his corner.

“So...?” Your voice wavered a little, unsure if he liked it. There was some crunching and then a satisfied hum, “It’s amazing.” Mando answered.

“Don’t just say that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not - here.” The crispic left your fingers and the warm snack found itself pressing against your lips. You opened your mouth and took a bite to taste it for yourself - Mando was telling the truth. The cereal was crisp, the meat tender and flavours combining beautifully. 

Mando silently placed his helmet back on and then untied the blindfold. You couldn’t see it but he was smiling at the way your eyes shone.

“If bounty hunting doesn’t work out, let’s find a nice shop and open a small cantina.” You suggested.

There was a small laugh from the pilot and nodded. “Consider it decided.”

Taking another two more pieces of food in his hand, Mando told you that the kid was still due for another five minutes in the ‘time out corner’ but, the moment he left for the cockpit, you made a beeline to the baby. 

Your little womp rat was sitting on a box, quietly thinking over what he had done wrong. You had the worst habit of spoiling the child. Tiptoeing over, you had every intent to let him out earlier than Mando had decreed.

“Hey, cutie.” You smiled and pulled out a crispic stick to which the green ears perked up as the baby craned his hands for the food. “What do you say to a little jailbreak?”


End file.
